Como una rosa muerta
by Genevieve Anne
Summary: La abuela de Tamaki por fin consigue encontrar una poderosa razon para desterrarlo de la familia al descubrir su romance con cierto joven de cabellos negros. ¿Que hara Tamaki ante esta situación? - Advertencia YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

Cuando aquella mujer descubrió a Tamaki en una situación muy comprometedora con cierto joven de lentes y cabello negro dejo que el odio que sentía por el la dominara. Aprovechando la situación echará a Tamaki de la casa sin importarle las opiniones de su padre. Desde ese momento, Tamaki se vera obligado a valerse por si mismo pero caerá en depresión al estar a punto de perder el ultimo año en la escuela. ¿Qué podrá hacer para recuperar un lugar en aquella familia que siempre lo ha menospreciado?

1.1 Haruhi Fujioka

1.2 Tamaki Suou

1.3 Kyouya Ootori

1.4 Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin

1.5 Mitsukuni Haninozuka

1.6 Takashi Morinozuka

**~ Como una rosa muerta **

**Capitulo I**

- ¿No tienes miedo?

- Claro que no…

- Pero…

- En estos momentos solo me importas tú, ¿entiendes?

- Tamaki…

- ¿Por qué… no podemos ser felices? ¿Por qué todo es tan complicado?

- Ellos jamás nos entenderán, ni siquiera nosotros queríamos aceptarlo al principio, eso lo sabes.

- Quisiera vivir contigo…

- Cuando seamos mayores de edad… te juro que iremos a la misma universidad y saldremos de casa… buscaremos un lugar… solo falta un año para terminar la escuela, se que puedes soportar lo que queda del semestre – dijo besando su frente para intentar tranquilizarlo, pero la mirada de Tamaki lucía muy preocupada y triste.

Una silenciosa lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla cayendo sobre el pecho del joven de cabellos negros. Esta vez no se trataba de ningún juego, sus sentimientos eran reales y lo mejor… correspondidos, ya no fingían entre ellos, ni disimulaban miradas entre clases, desde aquel primer beso… las cosas habían cambiado demasiado. Tamaki se quedó recostado sobre él, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, aquella calidez que lo envolvía lo hacía perder la razón. Hace tantos días que no habían podido estar a solas, después de los exámenes en el instituto Ouran las cosas habían sido más pesadas por los deberes y la administración del club. Sin embargo el rubio adoraba ese club y ponía todo su corazón ahí, ya que por medio de el había podido conocer a sus queridos amigos y sobre todo… a Kyouya. Después de aquellos largos días fingiendo una amistad profunda a la vista de todos, no había podido soportar más y lo había llamado, casi rogándole que fuera a visitarlo. No era que Kyouya no deseara verlo, si no que temía que alguien los descubriera, la abuela de Tamaki había estado más odiosa los últimos meses después de caer enferma, hostigando al rubio a casarse apenas terminara sus estudios o peor aún de renunciar ver a su madre a cambio de obtener su herencia cuando muriera, como de costumbre… algunas cosas no habían cambiado. Sin embargo Tamaki lo tomara a la ligera, ignorando sus palabras, siendo la misma persona despreocupada que solo deseaba darles a los demás un buen rato, siguiendo el juego de príncipe altanero que solía interpretar muy bien. Sin embargo, se sentía intranquilo cuando no veía a Kyouya por mucho tiempo, en el club podía continuar con sus actividades como de costumbre, ya que, al voltear siempre encontraba la mirada de su ahora amante sobre el… como si lo protegiese con sus hermosos ojos, a Tamaki aquello le encantaba y le gustaría mucho poder contárselo a sus amigos, pero por el momento las cosas debían quedar así… ya llegaría el momento adecuado para todo.

Aquella visita llenó de alegría al rubio. Kyouya un poco temeroso había dejado que lo llevara a su habitación sin sospechas de nadie, ya que desde antes solía ir a visitarlo con frecuencia. Pero… una vez que las sirvientes hubieran dejado el té sobre la mesa y salieran de la habitación, Tamaki no pudo controlarse más y se lanzó contra el moreno, abrazándolo fuertemente, como si temiera no poder hacerlo más. Kyouya había planeado que esa visita fuera lo más corta para no levantar sospechas, pero todo eso quedo olvidado cuando sintió el cuerpo delgado del rubio abrazándolo. Tamaki siempre había sido demasiado emotivo, casi llegando a lo insoportable, pero eso era lo que amaba de él, aún no podía entender como alguien así se había enamorado de una persona fría, seria y madura para su edad. Kyouya no pudo rechazarlo y en esos momentos lo tumbó contra el suelo, sobre la alfombra bordaba con hilos dorados, y buscó aquellos labios que tanto deseaba empezando a desabotonarle la camisa torpemente, sintiendo las manos nerviosas, con un ojo puesto en la puerta y otro sobre el rubio.

Tamaki había confesado su amor por Kyouya después de muchos problemas y malos entendidos y sobre todo después de luchar consigo mismo para poder aceptar que se había enamorado de otro hombre. En verdad se había sorprendido al escuchar la respuesta del moreno. Kyouya lo había descubierto hace mucho tiempo, podría decir que hasta se divertía de los conflictos de Tamaki que intentaba evitarlo a toda costa, viendo lo doblemente torpe que se ponía al verlo llegar… hasta que sucedió, llegó el día en que no pudo más y le confesó sus sentimientos de una manera un poco extraña, Kyouya tuvo que obligarlo a decirlo claramente ya que se había puesto a tartamudear como nunca, sin embargo al final las cosas resultaron bien. Desde ese momento ambos se habían vuelto una pareja oficial, pero todo esto a escondidas de los demás, nadie lo sabía y ni siquiera lo sospechaban.

Kyouya ya no pudo detenerse, besó su cuello con cierta brusquedad, haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera debajo de él. Sabía que estaban corriendo un peligro muy grande al hacerlo en su habitación, en pleno día, pero con cada beso y con cada pequeño gemido que escuchaba de los labios de Tamaki sentía como sus latidos se aceleraban y empezaban a golpearle el pecho. Kyouya marco su cuello al morderlo levemente, luego pensaría como ocultar aquello, en esos momentos solo deseaba sentir más su piel, tocar cada parte de él. Tamaki empezó a aflojar su cinturón y a desabotonar su pantalón, deslizando una de sus manos, rozando su miembro y empezando a acariciarlo suavemente. Kyouya se sonrojó, aún no se acostumbraba del todo a tenerlo así, pero besó sus labios profundamente, jugando con su lengua, sintiendo su calidez. Como deseaba deshacerse de aquella ropa que les estorbaba, pero no podían exponerse a que alguien los encontrara desnudos en medio de la habitación. Kyouya intentó por un momento controlarse, los gemidos de Tamaki estaban aumentando y alguien los escucharía, así que siguió besando sus labios en un afán de ahogar aquello. La mirada del rubio era demasiado para el, en un momento lo hizo ponerse boca abajo, en otro se encontraba sobre él sujetando su miembro y acariciando su pecho con la mano libre, y por último… empezó a penetrarlo aferrándose a su cuerpo, sintiendo su respiración agitada, dejándose llevar por el placer.

- Te amo… Kyouya – dijo débilmente el rubio, ahogando sus propios gemidos con una de sus manos.

Parecía que la seguridad de ambos estaba asegurada aquella tarde. Sin embargo… por estar totalmente distraídos no escucharon una voz aguda llamando al rubio desde el piso inferior. Kyouya pensó escucharla al principio pero la ignoró totalmente, grave error… ya que en esos momentos alguien giró la manija y abrió la puerta inesperadamente.

Un grito inundó toda la casa, no un grito de terror si no de desprecio y asco, había estado esperando tanto una situación como esa que sacó todo el odio y rencor que le había tenido desde que nació. Su abuela estaba ahí parada en medio de la puerta, con la cara de decepción más profunda que logró poner, aunque la verdad era que por dentro, no podía estar más feliz, por fin había logrado encontrar una excusa para expulsar a Tamaki de la familia.

- A… abuela… - dijo Tamaki totalmente asustado, separándose de Kyouya y jalando una sábana para cubrirse. – Yo… déjame que…

- Tú lárgate de aquí – le dijo la mujer con voz severa a Kyouya.

- No lo haré. – respondió el moreno mirándola fijamente, sin inmutarse si quiera.

- Kyouya… vete, yo estaré bien…

- Tamaki…

- No… te preocupes.

La mujer saco su celular, dándole a entender que si no se marchaba pronto, su padre se enteraría de todo. Kyouya apretó las manos fuertemente, había sido tan irresponsable, sabía que eso podría ocurrir, y si su padre se enteraba el fin del mundo no sería nada comparado a lo que haría. Odiándose a si mismo se acomodó la ropa rápidamente y se puso de pie, no volteó a ver a Tamaki, en esos momentos salió de la habitación, quiso detenerse y ayudarlo, quien sabe lo que su abuela le haría… pero, se alejo corriendo de ahí, dejando cobardemente al rubio a merced de aquella mujer. ¿Qué más podía hacer?, había arruinado la vida de la persona que amaba y no podría perdonárselo jamás.

Mientras tanto, Tamaki intentó hacer que su abuela lo escuchara. Pero solo recibió una bofetada muy fuerte seguida de palabras muy hirientes. El rubio se quedo ausente en el piso, sin siquiera moverse, escuchando cada insulto, sintiendo como su corazón le dolía más que nunca. Sin embargo jamás se espero la reacción tan cruel de su abuela, después de humillarlo hasta más no poder dijo algo que dejó totalmente en shock a Tamaki.

- Tú no perteneces a esta familia, tu nacimiento… fue un error, desde el principio sabía que nos causarías problemas. Tamaki… quiero que te largues de esta casa, no podrás entrar a ninguna mansión de los Suou, quedas desterrado de la familia.

El rubio no pudo decir absolutamente nada después de eso, aquellas palabras quedaron resonando como eco en su cabeza, lo último que recordó fue a su abuela dándole la espalda y alejándose de él.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Eran las doce exactamente y unos golpes en la puerta rompieron la frágil tranquilidad que la noche ofrecía a los mortales, una llamada tímida que cesó en pocos segundos… pero la sombra que se apreciaba por los cristales de la ventana permanecía fija, aunque indecisa… temerosa de volver a tocar aquella puerta o decidiendo si debía esperar apoyado contra ella hasta que amaneciera. Sin embargo, después de algunos segundos más… los golpes volvieron a escucharse y esta vez una luz se pudo ver en el interior de aquella casa. La puerta se abrió y una Haruhi Fujioka en pijama y con expresión de querer asesinar al atrevido que interrumpió sus sueños, apareció… sin embargo su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa al ver frente a ella a cierto rubio de ojos violetas, vestido como un plebeyo según el mismo se describiría y con una mochila que parecía haber arrastrado por el suelo por largo rato. Tamaki no supo que decir al principio, era el único lugar que se le había venido a la mente para ir… lejos de todo, ya que si buscaba refugio en la mansión de alguno de sus amigos, inmediatamente la noticia volaría de boca en boca entre las sirvientas, por aparecer a esas horas de la noche y en esas condiciones. Haruhi lo invitó a pasar con un gesto de cabeza y cerró la puerta, ya que hacía demasiado frío en el exterior.

- Hola… Haru-chan – dijo Tamaki intentando sonar como de costumbre pero sin lograrlo, sentándose sobre un pequeño sillón sin atreverse a darle la cara.

- ¿Qué pasó Sempai?, no me digas que hay actividades nocturnas ahora en el Host Club por que no tengo la menor intención de salir de casa.

- No, no es eso… - quiso sonreír pero solo consiguió una mueca que se alejaba demasiado de un intento de sonrisa.

- ¿Entonces? ¿No crees que sea muy tarde para una visita? – dijo Haruhi intentando no quedarse dormida sobre el sofá del frente, había tenido un día muy duro y más ahora que su padre se encontraba de viaje, lo único que deseaba era regresar a la cama y no comprendía aún la magnitud del problema, pensaba que era una de las locuras de su sempai y que en cualquier momento se aparecerían los otros para una inesperada fiesta nocturna como sucedió la última vez o mucho peor, se vería a si misma en medio de un viaje que no deseó. Tamaki jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente, hasta que en esos momentos le dijo:

- ¡He venido para quedarme a vivir contigo! – la miró fijamente con determinación.

- ¿Perdón? – dijo Haruhi sin comprenderlo.

- ¡Que viviremos juntos! ¿¡No te alegra Haru-chan! – intentó escucharse animado, con aquella voz alegre y juguetona, pero parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar, había un cierto temblor en sus labios que no podía ocultar.

- ¡Claro que no!, ¡deja de bromear Sempai! – respondió la chica poniéndose de pie. Haruhi nunca había entendido las cosas si no se le decía directamente, y menos ahora comprendía el por qué de aquella proposición tan repentina.

- Pero es verdad, mira… ¡he traído mi uniforme!, y… ¡las cosas que podría necesitar! – dijo mientras abría la mochila torpemente. Haruhi se quedó mirándolo fijamente, Tamaki había puesto todas sus cosas como sea en la mochila, arrugando su ropa y usando hasta los bolsillos exteriores, recién ahí se dio cuenta que algo muy malo sucedía, a Haruhi se le quitó el sueño inmediatamente y se regañó por no haber sido más sensible ante el problema, pero al ver que Tamaki no decía nada, quiso averiguarlo por ella misma aún sus preguntas se escucharan muy bruscas.

- Sempai… podrías usar el teléfono… estoy segura que alguien vendría a buscarte… deben estar preocupados por ti.

- No puedo… - fue la respuesta de Tamaki mientras evitaba su mirada nuevamente.

- ¿Por qué no puedes? ¿Les dijiste que ibas a dormir en casa de un amigo?

- Realmente no, solo guardé mis cosas y salí… tomé un taxi…

- Sempai las calles son peligrosas, ¿por qué no usaste la limosina?

- Por que ya no tengo nada… Haruhi… estoy en la calle… ni siquiera se si podré terminar el año escolar, cuando mi padre se entere de lo que pasó de seguro me echará de Ouran… se que mi abuela no se callará… solo espero que no le diga nada a mi madre, no quisiera decepcionarla…

Haruhi quiso decir algo pero en esos momentos Tamaki se acercó a ella y la abrazó deseando encontrar un poco de consuelo. La joven se sentía algo confundida por todo lo que había dicho, pero permaneció en silencio hasta que el rubio la soltó y se acercó a la ventana, realmente… se veía tan diferente, demasiado deprimido y decaído, no era ni la sombra de lo que siempre había sido y Haruhi no sabía en que manera podía ayudarlo. Parecía como si estuviera siendo testigo de un sueño o quizás una pesadilla y que al despertar e ir a la escuela, se encontraría con su sempai planeando alguna extraña actividad para el club como de costumbre. Haruhi había escuchado todo aquello, pero aún no encontraba una razón para que discutiera con su abuela, Tamaki siempre había sido sumiso ante sus órdenes y las cosas marchaban bien hasta el momento.

- ¿Sempai que pasó en verdad? ¿Por qué tienes miedo que tu abuela hable con tu padre? – preguntó de repente.

- No puedo decírtelo Haruhi, solo quiero saber si puedo quedarme contigo, al menos por esta noche.

- Si no me dices que sucede no podré ayudarte.

- ¿Prometes no contárselo a nadie del club?

- Claro que si.

- Se trata de… Kyouya…

- Esto… no te entiendo… dices que tu abuela esta molesta contigo, luego que tu padre podría expulsarte de la escuela… pero… ¿Qué relación tiene Kyouya sempai en todo esto?

- No tengo vergüenza de decírtelo Haruhi, eres mi mejor amiga… pero si tengo miedo que no desees acercarte a mi nuevamente, eso me dolería mucho… y en si es la razón por la cual ninguno del club lo sabe.

- Eso no pasará, sea lo que sea puedes contármelo y confiar en mi.

- Bueno… lo que sucede es que mi abuela me ha desterrado de la familia, dice que no quiere volver a verme en toda su vida y no dejará que regrese a casa… no quise quedarme más tiempo y me escapé esta noche… de todos modos al amanecer me iba a echar a la calle… - Tamaki se detuvo y permaneció en silencio por breves segundos, sin saber si debía seguir hablando, pero la expresión de confianza en el rostro de Haruhi lo animó, respiró profundo y continuó – Kyouya y yo… somos amantes, mi abuela nos descubrió juntos en la habitación y… armó un escándalo enorme…

Haruhi se quedó helada al escuchar la palabra "amantes" de los labios de Tamaki, jamás hubiera pensado que ambos sempais tuvieran una relación más allá de la amistad. La noticia la había agarrado por sorpresa y realmente no sabía que decir ante aquello, aunque después de las escenitas de amor entre hermanos que protagonizaban los gemelos, estaba acostumbrada a presenciar esa clase de juegos, pero no… esto era serio, demasiado serio… tenía miles de preguntas y dudas, sobre todo cuando fue el comienzo de aquella relación y como no lo notó antes, aunque era obvio… en el ambiente del host club nada era lo que parecía y peor, con horarios diferentes tan solo se comunicaba con los gemelos la mayor parte del tiempo. Cuando vio a su sempai lo encontró dándole la espalda frente a esa ventana, pero el volteó al ser presa del pánico que le producía el silencio de su "hija" , creía que Haruhi lo odiaba o peor que lo echaría de su casa, pero se encontró ante una mirada cálida y comprensiva que la joven mostraba en muchas ocasiones.

- Tamaki sempai y Kyouya sempai deben amarse mucho ¿no?, debió ser duro para ustedes ocultarlo por todo este tiempo…

- No quiero que nadie del club se enteré que fui echado de casa, mucho menos Kyouya… al menos hasta que mi padre hable y sea expulsado de la escuela, seguiré asistiendo hasta que llegue el momento.

- Quizás si ambos hablan con el… tu padre podría entender.

- Eso jamás sucederá, ya de por si es difícil mi situación… ¿te imaginas si el padre de Kyouya se enterara? Sería el fin del mundo…

- Todo saldrá bien sempai, puedes quedarte en mi casa… no se lo contaré a nadie pero se que pronto lo sabrán. Las cosas están muy difíciles pero todo saldrá bien, estoy segura.

- Gracias Haru-chan…

No hablaron más por aquella noche ya que ambos estaban muy agotados, Haruhi le cedió la cama de su padre y se fue a su habitación, aunque después de la charla sentía que no podría conciliar el sueño. Por otro lado, Tamaki solo se recostó viendo hacia el techo, la cabeza le dolía y sus ojos estaban completamente bañados en lágrimas, tenía demasiado temor y más por la idea de alejarse de la escuela, quizás ser exiliado al extranjero por su padre… o jamás volver a ver a Kyouya… le era imposible tener tan solo un minuto de tranquilidad, aquellos pensamientos daban vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza.

Al amanecer Haruhi se levantó temprano como de costumbre y preparó el desayuno, casi había olvidado lo sucedido en la noche, pero al ver a Tamaki entrando a la cocina con su uniforme de la escuela puesto recordó cada detalle, quiso decirle algo para animarlo pero no supo que… lo único que pudo hacer fue ofrecerle algo de comer y luego ambos salieron hacia la escuela. Tamaki ni siquiera reaccionó cuando tomaron el bus, permanecía parado como una estatua, las cosas que antes solían llamarle la atención ni siquiera lograban distraerlo un poco, Haruhi esperaba que al llegar a la escuela las cosas cambiaran y al ver a Kyouya cambiara su fría expresión. Pero cuando llegaron ambos se separaron para ir a sus respectivas clases.

Tamaki se dirigió a su salón de clases sintiéndose nervioso, pero antes de llegar sintió como alguien lo sujetó de la mano y lo jaló rápidamente por la puerta que daba al laboratorio. Todo estaba oscuro, no podía ver por donde iba pero sentía que la mano que lo guiaba no lo soltaba, es más… ahora la apretaba más fuerte como si temiera que se perdiese en esa oscuridad. Tamaki conocía muy bien aquel agarre y más la forma en que los labios de su secuestrador tomaban los suyos una vez que llegaron a un rincón semi iluminado detrás de unos estantes. Ambos se perdieron en aquel momento, sintiendo el roce de sus cuerpos y el calor que le producía aquello, Tamaki no lo quiso soltar, lo necesitaba demasiado… cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, el rubio se aferró a el, abrazándolo con desesperación, dándose cuenta que estaba perdiendo el control y que Kyouya se enteraría de lo que había sucedido.

- ¿Estás bien?, tus manos se sienten frías – dijo Kyouya al sujetarlas e intentar mantenerlas calientes con las suyas.

- No pasa nada… solo olvidé mis guantes y hace mucho frío en el exterior…

- Tamaki… me quedé muy preocupado ayer, aún lo estoy… ¿Qué te dijo esa vieja?, ¿te golpeó? Quiero saberlo todo… si paso algo jamás me perdonaré por haber salido de esa habitación… no debí dejarte solo.

- Todo está bien… solo me gritó hasta el cansancio…

- ¿Se lo ha dicho a tu padre?

- No… yo creo que no le importa, después de todo siempre me ha odiado y esto solo le ha dado una razón más sólida.

- ¿Estás seguro? Por favor… no me mientas, me es difícil creer que ella se quedó callada así como así…

- No te preocupes, todo está bien.

Kyouya no le creyó absolutamente nada, lo conocía muy bien, pero no insistió… al menos por el momento solo se limitó a abrazar aquel cuerpo delgado, sabía que temblaba… lo podía sentir y no se debía al frío como había dicho. Sin embargo antes de salir del laboratorio sacó sus guantes del bolsillo y se los entregó, su corazón se encogió completamente al ver sus ojos a la luz, aquellos hermosos ojos estaban hinchados y rojizos, sabía que algo muy malo había sucedido. - Es hora de entrar a clases – dijo Tamaki con voz baja mientras se ponía los guantes. Kyouya no respondió, solo lo siguió en silencio hasta el salón.

El día transcurrió como de costumbre sin novedades y al término de clases ambos fueron hasta la sala en donde tenían sus reuniones con el Host Club, aquella tarde había una reunión especial para planificar las siguientes actividades que harían y necesitan propuestas nuevas. Tamaki intentó actuar como de costumbre, los gemelos no paraban de dar propuestas extrañas, mitsukuni estaba en la mesa con una montaña de pasteles mientras Takashi lo observaba con cierta preocupación, ya que con toda esa comida se volvería a enfermar como la semana pasada… y por otro lado, estaban Haruhi y Kyouya viendo cada movimiento de Tamaki, dándose cuenta que actuaba más torpe de no normal y sus palabras se perdían entre los comentarios de los gemelos. Al final de la reunión se quedó en hacer el host club al estilo árabe, aunque con mezclas extrañas y hasta honey-sempai propuso traer un elefante al patio de la escuela, cosa a lo que Haruhi se opuso completamente. Kyouya quería hablar con Tamaki y esperó a que todos se fueran, para ello salió un momento a devolver un libro que había tomado de la biblioteca, pero cuando regresó… vio a Tamaki hablando con Haruhi y luego ambos se fueron juntos. Quizás Tamaki había pensando que el se habría marchado ya, pero era extraño, Kyouya siempre se encontraba con el al termino del día y después de las actividades, esta era la primera vez desde que empezaron su relación que el no lo esperaba.

Kyouya cambió su expresión y se marchó rápidamente pensando en muchas cosas.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

- Tamaki sempai… ¿estás seguro de no querer comentarle nada acerca de tu situación a kyouya sempai? Creo que el debería saberlo… todos los del host club deberían, se supone que son tus amigos al igual que yo, si las cosas empeoran ¿no sería mejor tener el apoyo de todos? – dijo Haruhi tranquilamente mientras preparaba el desayuno y se aseguraba que el agua terminase de hervir para servir té, pero el rubio apenas la escuchó. Tamaki estaba con la mente en otro lado y su expresión se veía muy ausente aquella mañana antes de ir a la escuela, había llevado consigo cierta cantidad de dinero pero temía acabarlo muy pronto y por otro lado, todas sus pertenencias permanecían en la mansión, si tan sólo pudiera recuperar algunas cosas, al menos su portátil y traer más ropa, podría ayudarlo a sobrevivir unos días más. Tamaki pensaba en acercarse a casa para intentar llevarse esos objetos, ya que sólo había podido guardar algunas cosas y su móvil, con el cual se comunicaba con todo el host club, pero empezaba a extrañar su vida, las comodidades que tenía y más al perro que compró hace unos meses, sabía que las sirvientas se habían encariñado con el, pero temía que su abuela lo regalase en cualquier momento. Haruhi se acercó y le puso en frente algunas tostadas y la mermelada de los plebeyos que tanto le gustaba a su sempai, pero por más que intentaba llamar su atención, los hermosos ojos violetas del rubio seguían en un punto distante y su mente en un lugar muy lejano a donde no podía llegar su amiga.

Aquel silencio se mantuvo así hasta que llegaron a la escuela una hora después del viaje en bus, Tamaki parecía empezar a traumarse por la cantidad de gente que subía a aquellos vehículos y más al no encontrar asiento disponible y tener que quedarse en un rincón mientras otras personas pasaban por su lado y lo empujaban contra las ventanas. – Todo estará bien sempai – decía Haruhi en un intento por animarlo, pero la sonrisa fingida que le dirigía no la engañaba en absoluto, al menos esperaba que su estado de animo cambiara al ver la decoración que el host había hecho para aquella tarde, y aunque fuese demasiado que Honey-sempai trajera en verdad un elefante, no le importaría si lograba que Tamaki se distrajera un poco.

Haruhi y Tamaki llegaron a la escuela y ambos entraron por separado, todo para fingir que no sucedía nada en verdad, pero la joven se quedó mirándolo desde lejos, viendo como su sempai fingía delante de aquellas chicas tontas a pesar de estar destrozado por dentro, de todos modos ellas no lo conocían… no podían distinguir entre una sonrisa verdadera y la falsa que les mostraba, pero ella si podía diferenciarlo. En esos momentos se dispuso ir a clases pero al dar la vuelta se encontró cara a cara con cierto joven de lentes y cabellos negros, su fría mirada la intimidó un poco, pero sabía que cuando quería Kyouya sempai podría matar a cualquiera solo con aquella expresión, Haruhi temió que hubiese descubierto algo, pero por otro lado le gustaría que lo hiciera, Kyouya era el que debería saber los problemas de Tamaki más que nadie, quizás debería decírselos pero en eso, antes de poder hablar sintió como su sempai la jalaba del brazo y la llevaba hacia los jardines. Haruhi intentó parecer normal y como siempre, quiso sonreír pero la mueca que hacía era algo robótica más bien, Kyouya no decía nada y permanecía a su lado como una estatua.

- Sempai… tenemos que entrar a clases – dijo intentando romper el hielo.

- Mmnnn…

- Esto… ¿Qué sucede?, me trajiste aquí pero… parece que no vas a decirme nada. Así que… será mejor que…

- Espera… - dijo Kyouya interrumpiéndola y mirándola fijamente.

- Sempai dime lo que me tienes que decir o me iré…

- ¿Qué sucede entre tu y ese idiota de Tamaki? ¿Están saliendo juntos? ¿Por qué están más unidos de lo normal? Hasta… me ignora por completo.

- ¿Eh?

- Esta actuando extraño, ¿¡que es lo que sucede! – dijo el joven alterándose un poco. Haruhi lo había visto pocas veces así y sabía que nada bueno resultaría de aquella charla.

- Sempai…

- Tamaki siempre me lo ha contado todo… pero últimamente… no se que rayos le sucede.

- Tranquilo sempai… se que si algo malo le sucede, te lo contará… solo tenle un poco de paciencia – dijo Haruhi dándose cuenta que no podía meterse entre ambos y solo Tamaki podía decirle lo que había sucedido – Y con respecto a tu pregunta… claro que no estamos saliendo juntos, solo somos amigos y eso lo sabes bien, Kyouya sempai debería controlar mas sus celos y confiar en la persona que ama…

- Espera… ¿Qué has dicho?

- Yo… ¡tengo que ir a clases!

- ¡Espera! ¿Cómo es eso de celos y amor?

- No te preocupes no le diré nada a nadie… yo sola me di cuenta – mintió Haruhi en esos momentos – se que Kyouya y Tamaki sempai son pareja… además tus celos son demasiado obvios… ¡nos vemos! – dijo la joven antes de escaparse para dirigirse a sus clases. Kyouya se quedó en silencio, al menos el temor de que Tamaki preferiera a Haruhi había desaparecido, pero se sentía un poco avergonzado que ella lo hubiese averiguado, aunque era un peso menos y sabía que ahora podría confiar más en Haruhi, sin embargo a pesar de ello, sabía que esos dos estaban escondiendo algo. Kyouya no podía quedarse tranquilo, tenía que averiguar que estaba sucediendo, aquella tarde iría de sorpresa a casa de Tamaki para hablar con el, sabía que fuera de la escuela y a solas no podría mentirle, mientras tanto se digirió a sus clases sin tener ganas de nada, salvo ver a su novio y aclarar las cosas de una vez.

Al término de clases Kyouya se llevó una mala sorpresa al escuchar de parte de los gemelos que los eventos en el host club eran pasados para la próxima semana a causa de los exámenes que habían olvidado, había asistido al majestuoso salón en donde acostumbraban reunirse y solo se encontró con los gemelos y con Haruhi, cuya expresión se veía muy preocupada. Kyouya no vio ni a Honey - sempai ni mucho menos a Mori, peor a Tamaki y eso hizo que cambiara su expresión a una de tosquedad total. - ¿Dónde están los demás? – se atrevió a preguntar después de algunos segundos y los gemelos respondieron - ¡Honey y Mori-sempai en una cita!, ¡deben estar en el parque de diversiones a esta hora! Pobre… con lo horrible que se marea Mori-sempai en los juegos, pero todo lo hace por amor, por otro lado… nuestro señor dijo que regresaría a casa temprano, es todo lo que sabemos, parece que no se sentía bien de salud – terminaron por decir al mismo tiempo, mientras Haruhi lanzaba unas miradas extrañas a Kyouya, ella sabía que Tamaki había ido a la mansión a recuperar sus objetos personales, pero no quería decir nada por temor a que Kyouya fuera a buscarlo y ambos se metieran en un problema aún mayor. Pero lo que no sabía Haruhi es que el moreno después de despedirse de ellos se fue directamente hacia la casa del rubio, así como lo había planeado, esta vez Tamaki no podría escaparse, aún tuviese que tirar la puerta de su dormitorio abajo lo escucharía.

Rápidamente subió a la limosina que había llegado a buscarlo y le indicó al chofer que se dirigiera a la casa de los Suou, Kyouya estaba impaciente por verlo, en todo aquel día no había tenido la oportunidad de acercarse a el y otra vez se había escabullido sin avisar, algo estaba sucediendo y le irritaba no saber que, así que estaba dispuesto a sacárselo a la fuerza aunque fuera, realmente lo amaba pero no le gustaba que le ocultara cosas. Sin embargo cuando llegó a la entrada de la mansión Suou, escuchó unos gritos y vio a las sirvientas yendo y viniendo por el patio, Kyouya no comprendía que sucedía… pero para entenderlo le pidió al chofer que estacionara la limosina a media cuadra de la casa, así el pudo acercarse a pie y ver la terrible escena.

- Pensé tenerte un poco de piedad y no contárselo a tu padre… ¡pero vienes a enfrentarme de esa manera!, ¡no tienes ni pizca de vergüenza – gritaba la abuela.

- Yo… nunca quise enfrentarla, solo quería llevarme mis cosas…

- ¡Tu no tienes nada aquí!, ¡todo lo que poseías fue comprado con mi dinero!

- Pero abuela… necesito al menos el portátil… ese fue un regalo de mi padre… - suplicó Tamaki apretando las manos para controlarse.

- Bien… esa porquería no me sirve ni tiene valor para mí… ¡charlotte! – gritó para llamar a una de las sirvientas - ¡tráele lo que pide pero no le des nada mas!

- Gracias abuela…

- No me lo agradezcas… hablaré con tu padre hoy mismo, tendré que decirle que su querido hijo es solo la vergüenza de la familia… para mi no mereces estar en un colegio tan prestigioso como Ouran, pero dependerá de su decisión, de todos modos es el director y si decide que continúes ahí… no podré hacer nada para evitarlo, pero recuerda… no te quiero volver a ver jamás en esta casa…

Tamaki no dijo más, recibió de la doncella su preciado portátil y se alejó de la mansión con una expresión de tristeza, a pesar que su abuela seguía hablando acerca de sus malos modales al despedirse, no volteó ni una sola vez, ya que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sin embargo al salir por aquellas rejas negras, se encontró con Kyouya que lo esperaba con una expresión molesta, la sorpresa fue tanta que casi suelta el portátil que llevaba en las manos, el rubio intentó decirle algo pero sus ojos violetas hinchados y aquellas lágrimas decían más que suficiente. Tamaki solo agachó la mirada sin saber que hacer, pero en esos momentos sintió la mano de Kyouya sujetando la suya y llevándolo hacia la limosina, una vez dentro y a solas, ya que el chofer se encontraba lejos de ellos y detrás de una ventana oscura en donde no podía escuchar nada, el moreno sujetó bruscamente la barbilla de Tamaki obligándolo a mirarlo, no podía creer lo que había visto, lo peor de todo era que el le había mentido diciéndole que las cosas estaban bien y eso era lo que más le dolía. - ¿Por qué? – fue lo único que pregunto Kyouya, viendo la expresión asustada del rubio, Tamaki seguía sin responderle y eso aumentaba su rabia, jamás se imaginó que la persona que mas amaba se viese en una situación tan humillante y por su culpa. Kyouya sujetó fuertemente sus hombros y lo empujo contra el piso de la limosina, en esa posición lo empezó a besar bruscamente y a buscar desesperadamente el contacto con su piel, sabía que estaba siendo brusco pero debía hacer que Tamaki reaccionara aún fuese a las malas. El rubio seguía sin decir nada, pero en esos momentos estiró los brazos y lo abrazó, aferrándose a su cuerpo, Kyouya se detuvo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, había más lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, lágrimas que le eran imposibles contener.

- Lo siento…

- Eres un idiota… siempre guardándote todo para ti…

- Jamás quise que te enterases de esta manera.

- Esa vieja te echó de casa… ¿desde cuando?, ¿donde te estas quedando? No… no me digas, es con Haruhi, ella lo sabía todo… pero no tuviste el valor de contármelo.

- Realmente lo siento… no podía ir a tu casa, si lo hacia tu padre se enteraría de todo por mi abuela… pero de seguro lo hará, mi padre lo sabrá esta tarde… las noticias vuelan y pronto estarás en problemas por mi culpa.

- No digas eso…

- ¡Se como es tu relación con tu padre! ¿¡Cómo quieres que me sienta! Tu futuro… todo se vendrá abajo si descubre que tienes una relación conmigo…

- ¿Y por eso deseas sufrir las consecuencias tu solo? ¿No recuerdas que compre parte de los bienes de la familia con mi propio dinero? Ese viejo… no le conviene tenerme como enemigo, el será poderoso… pero el inteligente soy yo.

- Kyouya…

- Ya pensaremos que hacer, pero… no vuelvas a hacer esto…

- No lo haré…

Kyouya lo besó profundamente mientras sentía el cuerpo de su amante estremecerse debajo del suyo, le fascinaba la manera en que el rubio reaccionaba a sus caricias, a aquellos besos con los cuales recorría y cubría su blanca piel. El moreno intentaba hacerle entender que las cosas estarían bien, al menos deseaba tranquilizarlo ya que sabía muy bien que esos problemas lo afectaban demasiado, quizás mucho más que a otra persona por su extrema sensibilidad, pero la verdad estaba muy preocupado por lo que acababa de escuchar y ver, ante la ley ambos eran menores de edad aún, pero no dejaría que el padre de Tamaki hiciera lo que quisiera con el, tenía que protegerlo, tenía que ser fuerte por los dos, Kyouya no se perdonaba por haberlo dejado solo aquella ocasión, le era imposible personarse, pero haría lo que fuese para que Tamaki no siquiera sufriendo. Por el momento aceptó que permaneciera en casa de Haruhi al ser un lugar seguro, pero en cuanto pudiera lo llevaría a vivir con el, no quería volver a dejarlo solo y a su suerte. Ver sus lágrimas le partía el corazón y sólo podía mantenerlo aferrado entre sus brazos.

Minutos después Kyouya ordenó al chofer que condujera hasta la avenida principal en donde podrían acceder a la casa de Haruhi, sabía que la limosina no podría estacionarse correctamente en la pequeña calle en donde vivía la joven, por lo que cuando llegaron continuaron a pie, además esto impediría que el chofer escuchase conversación alguna y el chisme de que Tamaki había sido expulsado de la mansión Suou empezara a correr por todos lados. Kyouya no solía expresar sus sentimientos cuando estaban en la calle, pero no pudo soportar la expresión que tenía Tamaki, aquel rostro estaba demacrado y parecía que aún había lágrimas en sus ojos violetas, por eso rápidamente sujetó su mano para animarlo un poco, el rubio sólo le respondió con una mirada sorprendida y sonrió levemente, pero volvió a su actitud cabizbaja al doblar la esquina para acercarse a la casa de Haruhi. La joven los recibió en la entrada, se había quedado preocupada al ver salir a su sempai inesperadamente y más por que iría a casa a intentar recuperar sus cosas, por la expresión en el rostro de ambos chicos sabía que al menos el secreto había sido rebelado y ahora Kyouya lo apoyaría, pero por otro lado también podía adivinar que el encuentro con su abuela no había sido muy agradable, ya que Tamaki sólo cargaba consigo la maleta de la escuela y el portátil.

- Kyouya sempai… - dijo Haruhi sorprendida al recibir un abrazo inesperado del joven en esos momentos.

- Lamento haberte asustado así en la mañana… por un momento pensé…

- No te preocupes, eso ya pasó.

- Gracias por haber ayudado a Tamaki… aún deseo que permanezca contigo… tengo que arreglar algunas cosas y luego me haré cargo de el. Sólo será un par de días lo prometo…

- Mi padre aún no regresará a casa, así que no hay problemas, sin embargo por favor no le mencionen esto cuando este aquí, ya saben como es el.

- Siento todo esto Haru-chan – dijo Tamaki con voz débil.

- Ya dije que no es molestia sempai, me agrada tener a alguien en casa a la ausencia de mi padre.

- Haruhi… parecen que las cosas se van a poner un poco complicadas a partir de ahora, la abuela de Tamaki hablará hoy mismo con su padre, no sabemos como reaccionará pero debemos pensar en algo para que no lo expulse del colegio o peor aún… lo mande al extranjero… y creo que es hora que todos los del host club lo sepan, así que mañana se los comunicaremos… - dijo Kyouya con voz seria y decidida, pero sin poder ocultar el temblor de sus labios por la rabia que le producía todo aquello, realmente sería difícil convencer a sus padres para que aceptaran su relación, pero no quería poner más dramas en su cabeza, lo único que temía con todo su corazón… era que Tamaki fuese enviado a Francia, lejos de el…

- Estoy segura que todos lo comprenderán, podremos pensar en algo para ayudar a sempai.

Kyouya lo único que quería era volver a ver aquella hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de Tamaki, no sabía que haría para conseguirlo, pero por lo pronto acarició al rubio revolviendo sus cabellos y lo dejó al cuidado de Haruhi, sabía que la compañía de la joven le haría bien a pesar de los celos que pudo haber sentido en un principio.

Continuará…


End file.
